


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (12)(车)

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (12)(车)

早晨七点，一阵手机铃声响起，打破了卧室宁静。  
“喂？”  
“Mr. Stark？我……”电话那头男孩的声音有点慌张  
“……知道了，等我。”  
“……嗯。”  
Tony挂断了电话，揉了揉眼睛，坐起身来。  
“怎么了？”睡在旁边的人也被吵醒了。  
“……Kid遇到点麻烦，我出去一下。”他一边说着一边起床更衣，“对了，帮我把今天所有的安排都取消……”  
“又要出去么？”Pepper翻了个身，没再说话了。  
Tony离开房间前，吻了下仍闭着眼的Pepper的脸颊，“Bye，honey。”  
说没有罪恶感，那是自欺欺人。  
但当他把跑车飙到最高速时，意外地发现自己有一丝兴奋与期待。  
虽然道义上他不认为自己这是要去偷情，Peter并不是他的情人，可他在买下这套注重客户隐私的高档公寓时，还是动用了自己的私人现金流，没有让Pepper知道，也没有把Friday植入进去。  
他明白再怎么冠冕堂皇的理由底下始终是欲望在流淌，总免不了受到良心上的责备与道德的指控。  
一进门，一股淡淡的花香似有若无地飘进了鼻腔，Tony迅速反手锁上了门。  
“Mr. Stark？”男孩略带稚嫩的声音从卧室穿过客厅传来。  
“是的，我来了。”Tony走了进去，看到坐在床边的Peter穿着白色的浴袍，领口微微地差开，露出一小片白皙的胸口，双手放在膝盖上，左手手腕上立着显示他身体情况的全息数据，看到他来了神色有些慌张。  
一个月没见了，看到男孩没什么变化，Tony笑着揉了揉男孩微湿的卷发。“洗过澡了？”  
“是的。”Peter抬头看他，带着点不知所措。  
Tony蹲下来握住他的手腕，看到屏幕上的Omega激素并不高，但正在以缓慢地速度上升，显然还处在发情的早期阶段。  
“我今天早上确认了好几次，它确实开始往上升了……所以……”Peter解释道。  
“我明白，你做得很对，没有必要等它升得很高再和我联系。”他脱掉银灰色的西装外套，扯掉领带，扔在一边的椅子上，Peter眼看他开始脱衣服，瞪大了眼紧张得喉结上下直动。  
Tony拍了拍男孩的脸，“你等我一会，我先去洗澡。”  
“嗯。”Peter心跳快得要晕眩了，他听到浴室的水声，坐在床边一动也不动。  
一会儿，浴室的门被打开，Tony带着一团热汽来到门口。  
他倚在门口，赤裸着上身，强健的胸肌中央，镶嵌着钻石形状的金属装置。  
其实他已经不需要依靠反应堆来维持性命了，只是已经习惯了往自已的胸口填些新的东西。  
腰间系了一条白色浴巾，端视呆坐在床上的Peter，他看出了男孩的情绪和他不在一个频道。  
Tony慢慢地走到床边，男孩无意散发的信息素撩得他的身体蠢蠢欲动。  
“你很紧张？”  
“没……是……对不起！Mr. Stark？我只是……只是有点害怕……”Alpha的气息扑面而来，Peter感觉身体变得更热了……  
他低着头不敢再看Tony。  
“害怕？你害怕什么？害怕我吗？”他坐在他身边，双手扶住男孩的肩膀让他转向他，头向前倾认真看着他。  
其实他也有些紧张，只是故作轻松的姿态不想让男孩察觉。  
“我……”Peter不知道怎么说。  
他仅有的少得可怜的经验都是在发情高峰状态下或神智不清或稀里糊涂地被进入和标记。  
毕竟今天是他第一次要在理智清醒的时候与他发生关系，感觉害怕，不正常吗？  
“Kid，”Tony见他欲言又止的样子，思考了下。  
“要不这样，今天给你两个选择，如何？”  
“什么？”  
“选择一，我们速战速绝，我尽快完成标记。就像前两次那样。”他尽可能温和平静地男孩说着。  
“另……另一个呢？”Peter听到他标记两个字，想起前两次的经历，脸不由红了。  
“选择二嘛……”他移到他的耳边，口气带上暧昧的色彩，“你也以放轻松一点，我们试着让一切自然地发生，不要去想标记的事情，你可以尽情地享受到Tony Stark提供的全方位服务……”看着男孩耳朵变得一片通红。嘴角勾起一抹色气又迷人的微笑。  
Peter的脑袋嗡地炸开了。什么？全方位服务？？那是什么？  
“怎么样，考虑好了吗？”Tony感觉到空气中的甜味再度升级，不管男孩的选择为何，他都会尊重。  
当然，他心里更希望他选的是……  
“第……第二个……”Peter头深深低着，埋在自已的双臂间，鬼使神差般地说出了自已的答案。  
“聪明的选择。”他伸手勾起男孩晕红的脸，让他看着自已。“你别这样，你让我感觉自已像个要欺负小孩的老流氓。”瞪大了眼睛装作无辜地看着他  
“噗嗤。”Peter终于被他逗笑了。  
Tony看着男孩那双蜜糖色的眸子终于有了腼腆的笑意，可爱得像个天使。  
他温柔地轻抚男孩松软的卷发，把他拉入怀中。  
“别害怕……虽然这话听起来很老套，但这是一件让人感觉美好的事。”勾起他的下巴，让他看着自己的眼睛，“相信我，好吗？”  
面对那双美犯规的眼睛，Peter几乎要忘记了呼吸……  
同样是蜜糖的颜色，岁月为它染上了斑斓使它们变得更加耀眼。  
他知道自己潜意识在纠结在害怕什么。  
当他今天第一次来到这个公寓，屋里豪华的装潢与设施让他产生一种不真实的感觉，像是来到一个不属于自已的世界。  
而眼前的人，同样也是那么地不真实。  
明明应该是高高在上的人，却成了刻在身体里最深的印记……  
他害怕眼前的一切会是一场美丽绚烂的梦，害怕自己终将不可避免地深陷其中。  
梦会破碎，自己会遍体鳞伤……  
只是面对这份感情，他似乎已没有任何退路可言。  
那就沉沦好了，他心里有个小人对他说，理智给不了你正确的答案，不如把一切都交还给本能吧……  
也正是因为如此，他才会做出那样的选择……  
“嗯，”眼角的笑意隐藏起淡淡的忧伤，事到如今，就算知道自己迟早会受伤也义无反顾了。  
Peter任凭逐渐高涨的情潮在体内尽情流动，“我相信你，Mr. Stark。”  
说完，他生涩而主动地亲了一口他的脸颊。  
Tony收到肯定的答案，早就被信息素惹得欲火高涨的Alpha贪恋地嗅着愈发浓烈的诱人气味，压抑住想要把眼前甜美可口的Omega狠狠扑倒占有的冲动。  
他想带给男孩美好的体验，今天不用管那可怕的失血症状，他有足够的时间带领他男孩慢慢享用这禁忌诱人的时光。  
他托住男孩的后脑勺，温柔而虔诚地在男孩光洁的额头落下一吻……  
Peter闭上眼睛，感受到亲吻如雨点般落在他睫毛上，然后是脸颊，最后双唇被温柔地盖住了。  
他手臂向后伸直支撑住自己的身体，让灵巧的舌尖进入口腔，轻柔地挑起自己的舌头邀它共舞，在无尽缠绕中交换彼此的津液。  
Tony打开了Peter浴袍的领口，布料从肩膀滑落，露出细腻绵滑的肌肤，他抚摸着他的身体，下颌、脖颈、喉结，锁骨，胸部，腹部……以手指为画笔勾勒出男孩的线条。  
略带薄茧的粗糙手指带来奇异的触感，所经之处挠得一片酥麻。Peter不由地仰头轻轻呜咽。  
Tony双手握住他的肩膀轻轻施力，男孩瞬间失去了支撑的力气向后倒在了床上，Tony伏在了他的身上，腿暧昧地挤进了男孩的两腿之间，两人喘息中对视，感受彼此的信息素交缠在空气中。  
浴袍上的腰带被解开，然后整件从身下扯掉。  
Peter在Tony棕色的瞳孔中看到自己赤身裸体的样子，他不知道在这种情况应该怎么办，羞涩地别过脸，用手挡住了自己的下身。  
“Baby，别害羞，让我看看你，”Tony忍不住给予男孩更亲昵的称呼。  
这还是第一次仔细完整地欣赏他的身体，细腻光洁的皮肤上感觉不到毛发的存在，没有一丝赘肉，紧致弹性的肌肉匀称地分布在纤长优美的躯体上，拉开撑住下体的手掌，稀疏的毛丛中，和主人一样秀气的小麦色分身已悄然挺立。  
“你真美。”他由衷地赞叹。忍不住想要品尝他的味道，Tony低头，落在下颌处的亲吻，沿着脖颈一路细细密密地舔吻到他的胸前，一口咬住了粉色的花蕾。  
“呃啊，那里……别……”胸前敏感的一点被口腔覆盖，热气惹得男孩挺起了胸膛。  
Tony没有理会这软弱无力的拒绝，舌尖沿着柔软的乳晕打转，挑得肉粒变得充血挺立，然后猛然吸住，再以牙齿轻轻轻啃咬……  
“啊……”本就稚气的嗓音受到刺激发出高亢的叫喊时变得更加尖细，他抱住Tony伏在他胸前的脑袋，手指绞进发丝，随着男人的动作不自觉地挺起身体。  
“喜欢吗”Tony抬起头来，用手指划拨揉捏红豆般的突起，  
“嗯……啊……太刺激了……”Peter青涩的脸庞染上一层情色的潮红。  
Tony满意地看到男孩的反应，继续向下探索他的身体，在肚脐周围画着圆圈亲吻他的腹肌，扎刺的胡须蹭到Peter敏感的肚皮。  
“好痒……”Peter扭动挣扎，他觉得Tony亲吻的地方太靠下了，那个位置让他有点不安。  
下一秒，一个湿润潮湿的地方紧紧地包裹住了他。  
“啊……”Peter一阵惊呼，“Mr. Stark？……别……啊……”  
很快他就在Tony高超的唇舌技巧下彻底沦陷了，双手抓住床单扭曲成一团提起，喘息着迷失在被Alpha吞吐的快感之中……  
高潮快来的时候他想开推他，但没有推开……  
“对不起……”男孩喘着气看着男人把他射出来的东西尽数咽下然后把脑袋凑过来和他亲吻。  
口腔里还留有自己的咸腥味道，Peter无力拒绝。  
“Kid，你的味道棒极了。”Tony狡黠地看着被亲到快要窒息的男孩。  
扯掉了围在自己腰间浴巾，早就迫不及待的巨大性器挺直地弹了出来，  
Tony跪在Peter两腿之间，抓住他的手，放在自己早已蓄势待发的野兽上。  
“宝贝。”他俯下身子在他耳边色情地说着，“摸摸它。”  
半是命令半是撒娇般的下流口气强烈刺激着发情中的Omega。  
Peter顺从又生涩地握住那个巨大的家伙，在Alpha的指点之下，看着自己柔软的手指与掌心拂过突突跳动暴起的青筋，耳边的Alpha发出粗重的喘气声。  
“做得很好，继续……不要停。”Tony引导着毫无经验的Omega，伸出舌头舔弄他的耳根。  
“啊……好痒……”Peter感到敏感的耳朵带来酥麻的感觉直冲头皮。  
Tony一边享受着Peter手掌的安抚，一边把手摸向Omega的后穴。  
那里已是被雨水打湿的花瓣，随着手指的肆意蹂躏自然分泌出甜美的花蜜，  
“Baby，你湿透了……”继续轻舔耳廓，满意地看着周围的皮肤敏感地竖起一片鸡皮。  
“啊……求你，别……别说了……好丢脸……”Peter呻吟着抗拒让他觉得有点难堪的话题。  
“没关系……我喜欢你这样……”  
继续抚摸着泛滥成灾的穴口，绞弄如蚌肉般鲜嫩多汁的软肉，更多爱液从里向外源源溢出，床单上很快湿了一大片，  
“我喜欢你这样淫荡的样子。”Tony低沉的嗓音在耳边说着，便往里插入了一根手指。  
“呃啊……”Omega在言语与感观的双重刺激下失了神。  
手指在柔软湿润的肉壁里一寸一寸地探索，直到摸到了一块聚结如肉茧的突起。  
“啊！”一触碰到那里Peter的身体就如同动过电一般抽动了一下。  
找到了，男孩的敏感点比他想像得要深一点，几乎在他手指的尽头，藏在一个有些隐秘的所在，他为了确定自己找对了位置反复以粗糙的指腹摩挲了几下。  
“啊……啊……别……不要……”手指的直接触碰实在太过刺激，Peter恐惧地提高了嗓音，扭动身躯想要逃离。手上的动作也不由停了下来。  
Tony停了手，没有太过为难仍稚嫩敏感的Omega，又插入一根手指，轻柔地撑开甬道为他扩张……很快第三根手指也能顺利地进入，手指抽插中带出水声四溢。  
“嗯……啊……Mr. Stark，Please……Please……”Peter的声音染上了哭泣的声调。  
他已经没有力气再为Tony的分身服务了，转而抓着他粗壮的手臂，尾音上仰地轻喊他，  
在Alpha的挑逗与激素的影响下，被扩张开的空虚地方快被欲望淹没了，他急切渴求更多，想要被填满，可他不知道该怎么说，或者说羞于启齿去表达，急得眼眶泛起一阵潮红。  
Tony爱怜地看着男孩臣服在欲望下的样子，清纯又放荡的表情让身下的勃然巨物更加狰狞地膨胀。  
“准备好了吗？”  
男孩羞涩地点点头，Tony抽出手指，一边亲吻安抚男孩一边不忘给自己戴上安全套。  
他抬起Peter的双腿，向身体两边M形地张开，扶着坚硬到近乎疼痛的巨大分身抵在湿软的入口处。  
“嗯……”Omega扭动着腰肢像是在催促他。  
“我要……进去了……”  
Tony一边说，一边猛地嵌了进去。  
“嗯……”  
“啊……”  
占有与被占有的满足感降临在两个人的身上。Peter感觉到他与Mr. Stark再度合而为一。  
被填满的幸福让他鼻子有点微微发酸，手向上伸，抱住了Tony的脖子。  
Tony回抱住他，Omega的肉穴像是有生命的精灵紧紧地缠绕吸吮着他的欲望，另他一阵酥麻。  
他缓缓地动了起来。  
“舒服吗？”他温柔地问身下的男孩，想要确保自己突然闯入没有伤害到他，  
“舒服……嗯……”体内被敏感点突然戳到，男孩身体随之一颤，抱着他双臂收紧，随着他的进攻发出如同小动物般地呜咽。  
看着Omega稚嫩失神的表情，身驱毫不做作的原始反应，Tony再也控制不住Alpha兽性的本能。  
他低吼一声，啃咬住Peter肩颈交界处细嫩的皮肤，挺动腰身加快了速度，毫不留情地在Omega的花穴里大开大合地快速操干着，每一次贯穿都精准地碾过他的兴奋点。  
巨大的快感迷糊了理智，Peter的身体随着Alpha抽插前后摆动，毫不遮掩地大声呻吟出来，本能地抬高屁股把腿张得更开，以便Apha插得更加深入，迎合着一次次的撞击。  
在持续的高频率的刺激下Peter很快败下阵来，  
“哈……哈……啊！”没有安抚过的分身再次一泻如柱，身体在剧烈的收缩后绵软下来，而Tony的进攻却并没有停缓下来的意思。“停一下……拜托……Mr. Stark……啊……”  
Tony像是没到听到他说的话一般，反而进一步加快了速度。  
“啊……啊……啊……”才经历过高潮的身体被再度点燃，新一轮高潮如同突破了身体的极限一般，酥爽的感觉从下腹蔓延到全身，久久不散。  
Tony在猛烈冲击后也终于忍不住闷哼一声，释放出了自己的欲望。  
他喘着气。看着已经溃不成军的Peter，一边用还没变软分身缓慢而用力地继续顶弄了几下。  
“怎么样？对我的服务还满意吗？”Tony忍不住调戏他。  
“满……满意……”神魂不清的Omega，根本没听清问题是什么，只是本能地回应着。  
Tony爱怜地亲了亲他汗水淋漓的额头。退了出来，扔掉套子，躺在他的身边，将他揽入怀中。  
Peter渐渐回过神来，觉得自已刚才淫荡的样子实在太疯狂了。  
他害羞的像只小猫一样把脸埋在Alpha的胸口。  
Tony抱着他，双手轻轻顺着他的背脊，腰窝，一路向下爱抚，手掌最终停留在弹性又光滑的臀部揉捏把玩。  
仍处在发情期的Omega随着他的动作，喘息渐渐化为娇喘，他不好意思地抬起头看着Tony，氤氲潮湿的无辜眼睛带着一丝期待。  
Tony自然不会让他失望，他把Peter翻过来趴在床上，托着他的腰部向上抬起，让他以膝盖撑住自己，从他后面再次挺入……  
那天，Peter身体力行地体会到Tony的全套服务所带来的巅峰体验，曾另他痛苦的发情期变成了彻底的肉欲狂欢。  
最后的时刻来临，当Tony缓缓地顶开他的生殖腔在身体里成结时，他彻底放松了自已，任凭强烈的快感淹没一切感官。  
在眼前发白的高潮中，他忽然觉得，自已分化成为Omega，似乎也并不是什么坏事……


End file.
